Bruised
by bluebruise
Summary: Prussia learns what happens when he messes with Austria's instruments... Contains, um, lemon c: OneShot.


My back crashed against the soft patterned paper on the wall. His mouth forced its self on top of mine, despite my protest of keeping my mouth snapped shut and denying him access. My arms instinctively reached out, but there was no one to reach to. We were all alone and no one was around to hear me if I screamed.  
His hands tore at the buckle of my belt, his nimble piano fingers making light work even though I could see he was trembling. His breathing was heavy and full of pent up desperation, and the glances he kept shooting from under his glasses me were heated and full of annoyance. This wasn't what I was expecting from that prissy Austrian at all. He pulled the belt off my waist and wrapped it round his hand, still managing to keep me pressed against the wall. He grabbed me by the arm, coiling one end of my belt round my wrist tightly and tossed me onto the bed.

I pulled myself up on my elbows but he yanked sharply on the belt, causing me to fall onto my chest. I backed up as his pale skinned body came towards me. For the first time ever, I felt a little scared of Specs. He was like a man possessed; I didn't know what he would do next.  
His hands grabbed my other arm and I froze, he was still grasping the other end of my belt and I could work out just what he planned to do with it.

"What are you doing?" I whimpered in a very anxious un-Prussia like tone. He didn't bother to look at me, even though I was staring at him in shock and brief awe. He gave off a dismissive grunt in response as he bound my wrists together swiftly. He then quickly grabbed me by the knees and pushed me along to the edge of the bed, dragging both my pants and boxers off in the process. His violet eyes were heated with sparked fury, his forehead covered in sweat beads. He picked up my legs wrapped them around his waist, pressing his body forward pinning me to the bed. His hands clenched my legs to him, as if he was almost afraid to let them go. As if he was afraid to let _me_ go. I could feel him like a rock pressing against the hole in my ass. Holy…  
"Roddy," I tried desperately, "Why don't we talk about this?"

Fair play, I'd broken his fucking violin and it was an accident! But… this was just too far. I am the awesome Prussia! I won't bottom to just anyone. Besides, no use crying over spilt milk; or in my case, a broken string, right? I didn't even know they'd snap so easily… and he was the one yelling at me. More fair play, I had interrupted his piano time, barging in. But that's what I always do! I've never seen him this furious. I never expected him to do something like this even if he was furious.  
He looked into my eyes then harshly latched his teeth onto the base of my neck, sucking furiously and rubbed his erection up and down my ass. The pale column of my neck stung nicely with his rough assault, my skin reddening as if it was crying out to him for more.  
"You're not sorry," he growled, looking up to meet my eyes with his furiously sparked violet hues and I shook my head as it was the only thing I could think to do, I could feel the fear washing over me again, feeling my eyebrows knit together in a desperate frown. His mouth was inches from my face. "You're lying," he breathed, his breath hitching in his throat. The scowl etched into his warm skinned face was working itself into a frown that matched my own, from the concentration he was putting into what he was doing, and planning to do to me.  
His tongue worked its way down my neck, then travelled back up in a steady journey. It worked its way inside my ear, searching it out as his teeth nipped my earlobe. I almost shot off the bed and knocked him clear over with the shock his gentle bite gave me.  
I couldn't think of another way out of this, and I didn't want it either. But my body was working against me, every part of me screaming at me to submit to him.

"You'll be sorry," he hissed menacingly against my jaw before dotting a gentle kiss where his words had touched. I could see his pale face, an angry blush scattering his hot cheeks and his dark lavender hues were dancing in arousal. His fingers were tracing over my back and he was on top of me, his weight sinking down and pinning me below him. He allowed his fingers to follow his tongue up my neck and down my jaw, and he pressed his index against my bottom lip.

"Suck," he commanded bluntly.

In the heat of the moment, I was interested to find out what'd happen if I didn't actually open my mouth. His other hand worked quickly to sharply slap my ass, the shock making me gasp. He took advantage of it, and forced a finger into my mouth.

"Suck," he repeated, "or this'll wreck your awesome virgin ass even more," his voice dropped on 'awesome,' as if the word was a curse that disgraced his tongue. He was still pressed against me, and I could feel his hips starting to grind against my back. I coated his fingers best I could with my saliva, before he withdrew them from my mouth, making sure he trailed a line down my chin with his finger. My own drool was slicked on my chin from his finger in a uniform line; in which he hurried to duck his head to lick it off. Ew. He kept his face close to my neck, his breathing heavy on my skin.

"This might hurt," he muttered sheepishly and somewhat clumsily in feeble warning. I felt my eyes screw shut in the strange and painful sensation that pulsed through my body as he slid in a finger gently, biting down hard on my lip to supress a moan.

I am Prussia, the awesome Prussia, and I am bottoming. I don't like this.

"Nnnngh," I forced out, tasting a rusted metallic taste in my mouth when I bit down hard enough on my lip to draw blood. He suddenly pushed another two fingers inside me, and worked his elegant master hands, curling his fingers and scissoring. The pain blossomed deliciously inside me, a dark burning sensation sparking. I began to struggle against my belt, whimpering as the material bit into my skin in my useless attempt at freedom. I was vaguely aware that I was lying on top of my bound wrists; he had tied them behind my back. So even with them free, I was pinned down and couldn't move them. Roddy must have had practise at this. Lots of it.

"You have to stop, Specs!" I started to plead him desperately, "I'm sorry."  
His nose rubbed up and down the side of my face, his lips lightly grazing my cheek.  
"Not until I see you spent," he croaked hoarsely, before withdrawing his fingers. He started to stroke down my chest with the hand he used, his fingers were touching so softly it was almost a tickle, I would've giggled – in a manly way, of course – if Specs wasn't being so damn scary.  
I heard a quick sound of a zip, not seeing much as my eyes refused to open, as much as I really wanted to glare at the prissy bastard that was so worked up over his stupid instrument, he was doing this. I just wanted to scream at him.

More so, I wanted to scream at myself because I knew I was enjoying what he was doing; even though I refused to admit it to myself. I could tell from of the ache that was forming in my hips, forcing them to twitch and buck upwards towards the Austrian in need. Slutty, desperate, pathetic need.

I'm also bottom. I hope he knows I don't bottom for just anyone.

"Gah!" I screamed as he suddenly forced himself into me. He tore away at my thoughts and somehow made me concentrate on the foreign intrusion. I was about to snap at him to stop, the new feelings overwhelming me and making corrosive tears form in my eyes, but then when my eyes flipped themselves open I saw his usually serious face seem more peaceful, his dusky hair tussled and his eyes closed. His lips were twitching and forming soundless words that seemed to be silent cries of my name, over and over again. The agony that ripped through my lower back was worth seeing him look so pleasured. It was just how he looked at his piano, except more pent up. I let my head roll back, trying to wriggle around to get used to it. I knew he was looking at me, so I simply nodded.

His hips started tearing into me faster and faster, not giving me propper time to get used to the sensation. His eyes met my own in a look of adoration, but also at the same time, so sadistic and domineering. Looking into his eyes I knew that I better not make another sound. Not If I knew what was good for me. I don't like this.

Oh, I love this.  
"Prussia, silenced?" he asked teasingly, a smug smirk that really didn't suit him tugging at the sides of his lips as a glittering grin split his face. I let out a soft moan in response, arching my back up against him.  
Who'd of known that prissy bastard could take so much control.

It's something I'd expect from, well… the awesome me, really.  
He leant down lightly kissed my lips. It was a sweet kiss that felt out of place, but I didn't protest. Not that I could have. The pain was subsiding now, burning out and being replaced by a deep fire of pleasure, pleasing me to the core. The only thing I could think to do was twist and writhe underneath him, tiny uncontrollable gasps and moans escaping my abused mouth. He gave another hard thrust, this time managing to hit it. That one magical spot.

"A-ah, Roderich! T-t-there, bitte… bitte mehr," I managed to rasp, and that was probably the first time I'd used his proper name. My moans increased in volume and length, indicating to him he must have done something right. He smirked, seeming perfectly happy to comply with my request. He rammed into me over and over, hitting spot dead on with each thrust. I stole a glance at him. His eyes were now fully open, sparkling with a deep purple lust, but his expression was strained. His whole body was squared and tight, and I knew he was close.  
"Oh Gott," I bit out, the sight and feeling of him being so damn near was tipping me over the edge too.

"Let go," he urged almost silently, his voice low and husky.

His body sank deeper into mine; I was tightly pressed against his stomach as I shot. My body spasmed against his, each time bringing forth several bursts of creamy white fluid and desperate, strangled screams and cries emerged from my mouth. It was the hardest and longest orgasm of my life. I had always heard of guys' cumming just from getting fucked, I didn't think it was actually possible.

Well, now it really was spilt _milk._  
His thrusts quickened. I bit down on my lower lip; eager to feel his seed explode inside of me. He near roared my name with his release, not stopping until he was bone dry and limp.

He released his grasp on me and I collapsed onto the bed, panting – trying hard to catch the breath that was hitching itself in my throat.

What on earth was that?  
He flopped down next to me, the warmth radiating off his body as I went to move closer.

Maybe being bottom sometimes wasn't so bad. Even for the awesome Prussia.

Feeling the heat of his body against mine soothed my sore muscles.  
"What was that?" I huffed sleepily, feeling his hands skitter down my back to tug slightly on the ties that held my wrists.  
"That, was what happens when you mess with my instruments," he paused, and tangled his perfect pianist fingers in my hair as I edged myself closer to him to rest my head on his chest, "ich liebe dich, you stupid, arrogant dummkopf."


End file.
